Our New Normal
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Hodgins, Angela, and Michael Vincent come to terms with their new normal after Hodgins is left paralyzed.
1. Chapter 1 Our New Normal

A/N: I'm stuck on my Bonesology End of Summer Challenge, so I wrote this. I've had the idea for this rolling around for a while now... I don't know how long it will be probably 5 chapters or so.

Hodgins had been in the rehabilitation hospital for a little over a week he was doing okay with endless hours of therapy to get stronger and learn how to do things with only his arms for support. He'd started working on getting himself in and out of his wheelchair a few days ago. He was dreading this afternoon, Angela was bringing Michael Vincent for a visit. Hodgins missed his son and wanted to see him, but he didn't want Michael Vincent to see him like he was. He knew he couldn't hide from his son forever, but a few more weeks would be nice. This would be the first time Michael Vincent had seen him since the accident. While he was in the hospital it had been easy to postpone Michael Vincent's visits because he wasn't allowed in the I.C.U., but now that he was settled in the rehabilitation center, Hodgins had no more excuses. Hodgins smiled when the door to his room opened and Michael Vincent walked in, "hey, Buddy…"

"Hi Dad." Michael Vincent stood stock still at the foot of the bed. "You can come closer, buddy." Michael walked up to the side of the bed, that's when Hodgins noticed his backpack. "What did you bring?"

"My homework. We have to collect and identify leaves and name the parts. I got the leaves, but I need you to help me with the rest of it."

Hodgins smiled, "okay get your stuff out." They had just started working when Hodgins' nurse came in. "Jack, the activity room is free for the next two hours, it might be more comfortable for the two of you to work in there at a big table. Besides you need to get out of bed for a while."

"Yeah okay. Pack your stuff up, Buddy and go with mom, I'll meet you there.

"Okay." Michael Vincent put everything back in his backpack and went to go stand by Angela. The nurse wheeled the chair into position beside the bed. Hodgins noticed that Michael Vincent was watching him.

"Angie..."

"No. Michael Vincent needs to see what our new normal is now…"

"Ange…"

"No!"

"Jack, you need to do this now waiting isn't going to make it any easier." Hodgins sighed and began lifting himself into his wheelchair. Once the nurse left Hodgins smiled at Michael Vincent and wheeled out of the room and down the hall to the activity room. After Angela helped Michael Vincent and Hodgins get settled she went to the car for her sketch pad.

"Dad, does it hurt?"

"No. It did at first, the night it happened it hurt a lot, but now it doesn't."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Hodgins reached for the handout that explained exactly what needed to be done. From the corner of his eye Hodgins saw Michael Vincent touch his leg. Hodgins put his hand on top of Michael Vincent's. "I can't feel your hand on my leg. I know you're touching my leg because I can see your hand there, but I can't feel anything…"

"Will you ever be able to?"

"I don't know. The doctors don't either, we just have to wait and see if my nerves heal so I can feel again. We can still do all the things we did before, we just might have to do some things differently. Mom might have to help some too."

"Okay…" Hodgins noticed the tears rolling down Michael Vincent's cheeks and pulled him in to a hug, thankful he still had full function in his arms. "I'm fine buddy. Yeah this is a big deal, but I'm okay. I'm working every day to get better and stronger so I can come home to you and mom. I know you're scared, that's okay. Mom and I are too, but it's going to get better we'll get used to me being in this chair. Bring in this chair isn't so bad, it means I can do things with you and mom instead of lying in bed all the time. When I get home, you and I will have to think of something to do to the chair to make it look really cool." Angela chose that moment to come back in the room, she frowned as soon as she realized that Michael Vincent was crying. "Hodgins? Michael?"

"Angie, it's okay. I'll tell you later…" Angela nodded, having a pretty good idea what the problem was. She kissed the top of Michael Vincent's head and Hodgins' cheek. Angela quietly slid a box of tissues closer to Hodgins before sitting on the chair in the corner. After another few minutes Hodgins pulled back and smiled at Michael Vincent, "Feel better?" Hodgins pulled a few tissues free and handed them to Michael Vincent.

"Yeah."

"Good, now let's do your homework and afterward maybe you and mom can stay for dinner, its meatloaf day. It's actually really good." Hodgins looked at Angela who nodded. "After dinner I can ask a nurse to bring a videogame console to my room and we can play for a little while."

"Okay." For the next hour and a half Angela watched Hodgins help Michael Vincent with his homework, it was normal if you ignored the type of chair Hodgins was sitting in and the occasional announcement over the P.A. system. A few hours later Angela covered up Michael Vincent who was asleep in the recliner next to Hodgins' bed. "He's out cold. He hasn't slept that well since Brennan and Booth told him about your accident, I tried but I couldn't do it. It was hard for Brennan to tell him, but at least she was still forming coherent sentences. She didn't get too squinty, she answered all his questions the best she could then she just held him until Booth made us both go to bed. They didn't leave that night. In fact Brennan stayed with us for three days. All I remember is her being there and Booth bringing Christine over to try and get Michael Vincent to play or do something. They ended up watching a movie with me…"

"Angie, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not yours or anyone else's fault. I did the same for Brennan when Booth was 'dead' and we kept Christine with us a lot when their house was a mess and Booth was in jail."

"Yeah. Come here." Angela walked to the other side of the bed and sat down, Hodgins leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you, Angela."

"I love you too, Hodgins. What was wrong with Michael Vincent when I came in from getting my sketch pad?"

"He asked me if it hurt, I told him it did when it happened, but it doesn't now. Then he put his hand on my leg and I had to tell him I knew his hand was on my leg because I could see it there, but I couldn't FEEL his hand on my leg. Then he asked me if I'd ever be able to feel again and I told him that nobody knew that we had to wait and see if my nerves healed, that's when he started crying."

"Oh Hodgins…"

"I'm fine Ange. Can you bring Michael Vincent back tomorrow?"

"Of course. It's a school night so we won't be able to stay long, but we can come for dinner."

"Okay."

"I guess I should get Michael Vincent home soon."

"Yeah. You could have helped him with his homework…"

"I know, I offered so did Brennan, but he wanted you. He misses you…"

"I know, I miss him, too."

"Okay, so from now until you get out of here, Michael Vincent will visit at least every other day and the whole weekend…"

"Okay."

A half hour later Angela woke a grumpy Michael Vincent up so he could give Hodgins a hug goodbye before they went home. After they left Hodgins asked a nurse to help him get ready for bed and he fell into the best sleep he'd had since the accident as soon as his head hit the pillow forty minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home

After five weeks in the rehabilitation hospital Hodgins' doctors and therapists determined he was well enough to go home provided he went slowly and didn't overdo it. Hodgins was sitting in his chair waiting on Angela to get there so he could go home. As badly as Hodgins wanted to go home he was scared to be on his own with only Angela to help him. He could take care of himself for the most part, but he still struggled, especially if he was tired or tried to hurry through something.

"Hey Hodgins, are you ready to go? Your doctor just gave me your discharge papers." Angela walked into Hodgins' room.

"Yeah sure, Angie." Hodgins picked up the duffel bag that had the last of his things in it and put it on his lap and wheeled out the door. He followed Angela to the car and raised an eyebrow as she opened the side door on a silver minivan and a ramp slid out. "It's a rental until we figure out what we want..." Angela gave Hodgins a kiss before she wheeled him up the ramp into the van and started strapping his wheelchair down. The drive home was silent, Hodgins looked at Angela as she pulled into the driveway. "Angie, why is Dr. B here?"

"Bren stayed with Michael Vincent while I went to pick you up."

"You let Michael Vincent skip school…"

"Yeah, he need to be home for this. I didn't think he'd pay attention today plus it's the day before spring break. You know they don't do much today anyway." Hodgins smiled a little. "I can't believe Brennan took the day off to stay with my kid…"

"She'd do anything for either of us you know that. Before Booth came along me, you, and Zach were her family. Besides she only took a half day off." Hodgins laughed and waited for Angela to unstrap his chair so he could go down the ramp. Once Hodgins was down the ramp Angela handed him his keys. "Go inside, I'll be there in a minute." Hodgins nodded and put the keys in his lap before wheeling up the sidewalk and up the ramp. Angela watched Hodgins for a minute before putting the ramp back in the van, closing the door and then she went to the back and grabbed the box of medical supplies the rehab center sent Hodgins home with and his duffel bag. Hodgins barely cleared the doorway before Michael Vincent was at his side. "Dad, I'm so glad you're home!"

Hodgins smiled and pulled Michael Vincent into a hug, "I'm glad to be home with you and mom too, buddy."

Michael Vincent pulled back until he was looking Hodgins in the eye, "Mom let me skip school!"

Hodgins laughed, "I know, she told me. Enjoy it." Michael Vincent nodded and took the box Angela handed him. "Take that upstairs to my room and put it on the dresser please, Michael."

"Okay, Mom!" Michael Vincent quickly went upstairs. Brennan leaned down and gave Hodgins a hug. "I'm happy you're home, Hodgins."

"I'm happy to be home, Dr. B. Thanks for everything…"

"You're welcome, Hodgins." Brennan straightened up and turned to Angela. "I put a lasagna in the refrigerator, it just needs to be reheated for 30 minutes. There is also salad and Booth's homemade garlic bread, it also only needs to be heated up for thirty minutes. Booth also sent pie…"

"Thanks Brennan."

"You're welcome, Angela. If you need anything call us."

"I will, Bren." After Brennan left Michael Vincent came down the stairs and went over to Hodgins. "Dad, do you want to play a videogame?"

"I'll play later, bud. Right now I want to go upstairs and lay down, the trip home wore me out."

"Okay…"

"Why don't you go pick out a movie, we can watch it upstairs in my bedroom."

"Okay." Michael Vincent went to the movie cabinet and Angela followed Hodgins to the stair lift and watched him unfold it and back on to it and go upstairs. She walked quickly up the stairs and followed Hodgins to their bedroom, watching as he pulled the blankets back then transferred himself from his chair to the bed before pulling his shoes off. As soon as Hodgins was in the bed, Angela walked over and began pulling the blanket over him. "I can get it, Angie…"

"I know, I just…need…to…" Hodgins nodded and let Angela tuck the blanket around him, when she was done, Hodgins took her hands in his. "I'm fine Angela…"

"I know. I'm so glad you're home. I love you."

"I love you too, Angie…" Michael Vincent chose that moment to come bounding into the room. Angela and Hodgins quickly kissed. "What movie did you pick?"

"Transformers!"

"That's a good one…" Angela closed the blinds before turning to Michael Vincent. "I'll put the movie in while you climb up next to dad."

"Okay." Michael Vincent laid the DVD case on the end of the bed and quickly climbed under the covers that Hodgins held up. Angela took Hodgins' phone out of her pocket and placed it on the nightstand. "Hodgins if you need anything I put your phone on the nightstand."

"Thanks, Ange." Angela nodded and went over to the TV and slid the DVD into the player sitting underneath it on the dresser, she tossed Michael Vincent the remote control. "Do either of you need anything?"

"No, mom, we're good."

"Yeah, Mom, we're good." Hodgins winked at Angela, she chuckled left the room. Angela had to force herself not to go upstairs every twenty minutes and check on Hodgins. She knew he needed to be alone with Michael Vincent for a while. He was fine, although the doctors had said he was fine the night of the accident, but two days later he collapsed paralyzed on the floor of the lab. This time though he was truly fine, three doctors and two therapists had told her so weekly for the last six and a half weeks. She needed to go paint or draw that always relaxed her. Alter making sure she had her phone and it was on Angela headed to her studio in the back of the house. Angela got lost in her new painting and before she knew it four hours had passed, she quickly cleaned up her painting supplies and went inside. She stopped by the kitchen and stuck the lasagna and garlic bread in the oven, before heading upstairs. Angela stopped in the bedroom doorway, Transformers had ended and Michael Vincent had put on National Treasure and he and Hodgins had fallen asleep. Angela watched them for another minute then he went over to Hodgins, "Hodgins, wake up…" Angela gently shook his shoulder. Hodgins stirred, "Huh, Angie?"

Angela smiled at Hodgins' sleepy and slightly confused expression. "Hi. You and Michael Vincent fell asleep watching National Treasure-"

"Sorry…"

"No, it's fine. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes though."

"Okay. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." Angela left the room as Hodgins turned to wake up Michael Vincent. Thirty five minutes later the three of them were sitting at the table having Brennan's delicious lasagna for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3 Spring Break

Monday morning Hodgins squinted at the clock and immediately began getting himself out of bed and into his chair. Angela came out of the bathroom then, "Hodgins, slow down what are you doing?" she walked over to him ready to help if he started to slip. "Ange, we have to be at work in fifteen minutes! I can't get ready in fifteen minutes."

"Hodgins, relax we don't have to go to work this week; it's spring break. We asked for the week off in January to be sure we could-"

"…Take Michael Vincent on a camping trip..." Hodgins lifted his feet on to the foot rests.

"Yeah… he's a little disappointed, but the fact you're home with us more than makes up for it to him. You know maybe later after you've healed we could go rent one of the cabins, the campground we were going to go to has accessible cabins and stuff…"

"Maybe. But what are we going to do now? Just sit on the couch and watch movies for a week?"

Angela smiled and kissed Hodgins, "Michael Vincent would be very happy sitting on the couch with you watching movies for a week, and we can do that whenever you want. We can go to the museum and look at the exhibits like normal people or we could go to one of the other tourist attractions in the city."

"It's Michael Vincent's choice…"

"I got him some more model kits at the art supply store last week when I was getting more paint. He doesn't know I got them. Both of you could put them together, you know how much he loves doing it."

"That would be fun."

"Mom, I'm hungry!"

Angela turned toward the closed bedroom door, "I'll be there in a minute. Go to the kitchen and set the table."

"Okay."

Angela turned back to Hodgins, "You okay?"

"Yeah, go feed Michael Vincent before he starves to death. I'll be down in a while."

"He can wait, he's been up since 5:30. I'll give you an hour."

"Okay, I can be done in an hour."

Angela nodded and headed downstairs. After they'd eaten most of their breakfast Angela turned to Michael Vincent. "What would you like to do today?" Michael Vincent shrugged and shredded a piece of toast with his fork.

"We could go to the museum, there's lots of cool stuff to look at."

"But…" Michael Vincent looked at his plate.

"I can go places and do stuff Michael, I need to be a little careful how I move and stuff like that for a little while still. As long as I stay in my chair and don't go on any rollercoasters or get bumped around a lot I'll be fine. Think about it for a while, we don't have to go today. We can go somewhere else if you want to too."

"Okay."

"If you're done mutilating your toast go put your plate in the sink. Take my keys and unlock my studio. Theirs's something for you on the table by the door. Bring the whole bag inside."

"Okay." Michael Vincent took his plate to the sink then he grabbed Angela's keys from the bowl by the front door and headed out to the studio that Hodgins had built onto the house with some of the sales from Opie and Thurston's hot sauce and the honeycomb floor mats. A few minutes later Michael Vincent came back and put the bag on the floor at his feet and opened it. "Mom, you got me more model kits?"

"Yeah, I went to the art supply store to get more paint and they had a big display of them. I looked through them and found some I thought you'd like. I thought you and dad could work on them together this week. I got you extra glue too."

Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

"Dad, can we work on one now?"

"Sure. Go get some newspaper to cover the table with while I help mom clean up the rest of breakfast."  
"Okay." Michael Vincent headed for the recycle bin. A half hour later with Michael and Hodgins settled and working on a model airplane and dinner in the crockpot Angela headed to her studio to work on her newest painting. Hours later Angela looked away from her painting when she heard the door open as Hodgins wheeled through it. "Hodgins?"

"It's 1:30, I brought you lunch." He held up a plastic container.

"Thanks Hodgins." Angela moved to the small sink in the corner and began to clean up.

"You're welcome, Ange. It's just a ham and cheese sandwich and a handful of grapes."

"How's the airplane coming along?"

"Slow. This one is more complicated than all the others we've done. Michael Vincent is having fun though. So am I actually."

Angela smiled, "That's all that matters."

"Yeah. I better get back in there before he glues his fingers together or something…"Angela laughed and kissed Hodgins' cheek.

Later that night Angela was in the kitchen getting Hodgins a glass of water when Michael Vincent came into the kitchen. "Mom, can we go to the movies? Not tonight, but before I go back to school."

"Yes. We can go tomorrow if you want. We'll have to go to the matinee, it won't be so busy then and that will be easier for your dad."

"Okay." Michael went back to his room. Angela went into the living room and handed Hodgins his water. "Thanks Angie."

"You're welcome Hodgins. Michael Vincent asked if we could go to the movies. I told him we could go tomorrow."

"Ange-"

"We're going to the matinee, the tickets, popcorn and pop are half price on Tuesdays. The theater is accessible and it shouldn't be that crowded."

"Okay."

The next afternoon Hodgins waited to the side as Angela and Michael Vincent waited on their popcorn and pop. Once they had their snacks everyone went in the theater and found seats in the accessible section. "These seats aren't that bad, we're up higher than everyone else. I miss having a cup holder though." Angela exchanged Hodgins' drink for his own bag of popcorn. "Tap my shoulder when you want your pop."

"Okay."

That night Hodgins and Angela were in bed she turned to him, "You made Michael Vincent's day, Hodgins."

"How?"

"By going to the movies with him. After Brennan told him about your accident he was worried that you'd never be able to go places or do things with him." Hodgins took Angela's hand. "It was nice to go somewhere today. Going up a ramp to get in the van plus needing you to strap me and my chair in place is still kinda weird for me."

"It is for me too. We will get used to it."

"Yeah…"

Friday morning Brennan dropped Christine off for a playdate. The little girl stayed close to Brennan. "Christine, it's okay we talked about the accident and uncle Hodgins not walking anymore…"

"Brennan, go. I got it." Brennan nodded at Hodgins as he wheeled to Christine. Brennan kissed the top of Christine's head and left the house. Hodgins pulled Christine closer to him.

"I'm fine. I'm not in pain. I know the wheelchair is scary, but it's not so bad. I'm still me. I can still do things with you and Michael Vincent, I just have to sit down while I do it. Aunt Angela might have to help us sometimes too."

"Okay." Christine relaxed a little, "let's go in the kitchen, I saw Angela getting stuff out to make chocolate chip cookies…"

"Okay." Hodgins helped Michael Vincent and Christine put scoops of dough on cookie sheets while Angela manned the oven. After the cookies were done baking and the kids were cleaned up, Michael Vincent turned to Hodgins, "dad, can we build a blanket fort in the living room?"

"Of course. Mom will have to help though and instead of just being a support, I'll have to sit on the couch…"

"Okay. Come on Christine lets go get the blankets and stuff…" Michael Vincent and Christine ran for the linen closet.

Angela put one side of the fort up, "Hodgins I think it'd be easier for you to get on the couch now then I can build the rest of the fort around you."

"Okay." Hodgins wheeled over to the couch and began to transfer himself onto the couch. Angela moved Hodgins' chair out of the way and handed him his phone then she finished building the fort. Then she handed the kids extra pillows and blankets after they climbed in. "Everybody have everything they need?"

"Yeah." A few hours later Angela wordlessly stuck a bag with lunch in it under the side and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Home Alone & out & About

Hodgins had been home for eight days and things were going well. Everybody was still adjusting to how things were now, but they were getting through it. Hodgins was enjoying the weekend because Monday morning his outpatient therapy started. Angela had managed to delay it a week to give Michael Vincent a decent spring break.

"Angie, shouldn't you be getting ready to go to yoga with Brennan and Daisy?"

Angela looked at Hodgins, "I'm skipping this week. I've got the DVDs I can do it here later if I need to."

"Angela, I know you haven't gone since the accident-"Angela raised an eyebrow.

"I asked Brennan when she picked Christine up yesterday, you know she can't lie. I get why you didn't go when I was in the hospital and rehab, but why aren't you going today?"

"I can't leave you alone with Michael Vincent."

"You don't trust me to be alone with Michael Vincent, Ange?"

"Yes, I trust you to be alone with Michael Vincent. I'm scared something will happen to you…"

"Angela, I'm fine. I'm going to be okay…"

"I know. The doctor said you have to take things slow, one wrong move and you could lose the ability to breathe on your own or loose the use of your hands… I can handle things like they are, but I'm not sure I could handle you on a ventilator…"

Hodgins wheeled over to Angela and took her hands, "Angie, that thought has been in the back of my mind every day for the last seven weeks, especially when I go to therapy. I'm not going to not do things because of what could happen and you shouldn't either. I'm being careful you know that. I'm just going to go upstairs and work on some stuff for the floor mats, totally boring and safe… go do yoga with Brennan and when you're done go have lunch or something…"

"Okay, but I'm keeping my phone on call me if you need anything. Actually call Booth he's closer and can get here faster."

"I will. Go!"

"Al right, I'm going! I love you."

"I love you too, Angie." Before Angela could walk away Hodgins reached up and kissed her. Thirty minutes later Hodgins was working on some reports for the investors in the new subsidiary of Cantilever that he was able to restart. He had just started printing the reports out when he ran out of paper. Sighing Hodgins wheeled over to the storage closet for the box of printer paper, only to discover it was on the floor of the closet where he couldn't reach it without seriously injuring himself and/or falling out of his chair. Hodgins sighed and ran a hand over his face, he didn't really want to do what he was about to, but his only other option was to wait for Angela to come home and get it for him. Giving the box one last look he wheeled out of his office and down the hall to Michael Vincent's room. He knocked on the doorframe, Michael Vincent looked up, "Hey, Dad."

"Hey buddy are you busy?"

"Nope, just building things with my K'Nex!"

"Cool! Can you come get some computer paper for me? The box is in the floor of the closet and I can't reach it…"

"Yeah…" Michael Vincent followed Hodgins back to his office. "I don't need the whole box, just give me a big stack of it."

"Okay." Michael Vincent took the lid off the box and grabbed a thick stack of paper and handed it to his dad. "Thanks buddy. Give me that much more." Michael Vincent handed Hodgins another stack of paper.

"Thanks buddy."

"You're welcome, dad." Michael Vincent put the lid back on the box, slid it back in the closet and shut the door. Before going back to his room. Almost two hours later Michael Vincent walked back into Hodgins' office. "Dad, I'm hungry…" Hodgins looked up from his paperwork. "Me too. What do you want?"

"Can you make waffles?"

"Sure, but you're going to have to help me get things I can't reach."

"Okay." Hodgins closed the file on his desk and he and Michael Vincent headed to the kitchen. Hodgins was just pulling the first waffle out of the waffle maker when Angela came through the backdoor. Hodgins looked at his watch. "Hey Angie. Did you have a good time at yoga?"

"Yes. Thanks for making me go, I needed it."

"You're welcome, Ange. You didn't have lunch with Brennan did you?"

"No, we were on our way to our cars when Booth called and asked her to come home because Hank got sick and wanted her. Daisy had already left to get Lance from the daycare."

"Aw hopefully it's nothing…"

"Booth said it was a stomach thing. Brennan said he was acting funny this morning."

"That sucks. You can have waffles with us if you want to, I made a double batch."

"That sounds great! Do you need help?"

"No, but you can heat up the sausage if you want to."

"Sure."

A few hours later Hodgins went into the kitchen for something to drink and found Angela rearranging everything. "Angie, what are you doing?"

Angela looked up with a pasta pot in her hands, "While I was watching you make waffles it dawned on me you can't reach a lot of the stuff in here so I'm rearranging things. How'd you get the waffle maker?"

"Michael Vincent can reach it if he uses the stepstool…"

Angela smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't do this before you came home. I should've thought-"

Hodgins wheeled over and took the pot from Angela's hands. "Angela, stop. You thought of the really important stuff like how to get me home and in the house and having the lift put in so I can go upstairs and the new walk-in shower in our bathroom and the shower chair… Rearranging the kitchen is important, but it isn't anything you should beat yourself up over because it wasn't done before I came home…"

"I know…I just…"

"I know…I love you."

"I love you too, Hodgins." They kissed.

Two weeks later Angela left to take Michael Vincent to the spring kid's festival in the park with Brennan, Christine, and Hank. Hodgins was about to head upstairs when the doorbell rang, he opened it to find Booth standing on the other side. "Booth! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you so we can watch the game at my house with Wendell, Aubrey, and Clark…"

"I would but Angie took the van-"

Booth held up the keys, "she drove it to my house and gave me the keys, they took Bones' car."

"The man cave is downstairs…"

"We're watching it upstairs, it's closer to the kitchen anyway…"

"How am I going to get in your house?"

"Got it covered Ange bought a portable ramp weeks ago, it's set up on our porch. Angela, Brennan and I have had this planned for two weeks. You haven't been out of the house except to go to the doctor and therapy since you've been home."

Hodgins opened his mouth to say something, Booth cut him off. "Riding along to take Michael Vincent to school and pick him up doesn't count. Neither does going to the movies with your kid. You made Ange go to yoga to do something for herself. Now it's your turn. Get your stuff and let's go!"

Hodgins smiled a little, "okay. Booth, the game doesn't start for two and a half hours though…"

"I know, but we gotta make a snack run. Bones got us hummus and pita chips, a veggie tray and a fruit tray. I need chips and salsa, wings, pizza and beer. Game food…"

Hodgins laughed, "Dr. B will be mad if we don't eat her snacks."

"We'll put the stuff she got out too, Aubrey will eat it."

Hodgins shook his head and made sure his wallet, keys, and phone were in the pouch on the side of his chair. Then he threw his transfer board and a few other supplies in a small backpack and followed Booth out the door. At the store Hodgins followed behind Booth and threw things in the cart. Once they got to Booth and Brennan's Booth wheeled Hodgins up the ramp and inside. Once they had the food set up Hodgins transferred himself to the couch. Booth busied himself with rearranging the food while discreetly watching Hodgins ready to help. "You okay?"

"Yeah, your couch is a little easier to get on than ours."

"That end reclines too…" Booth unlocked Hodgins' wheelchair and moved it out of the way.

"Thanks, Booth." Booth nodded and sat down in his recliner to wait on everyone else to show up. A few hours later the game was still on when Brennan, Angela and the kids came home. Booth walked into the kitchen to get some more salsa, Angela stopped him. "Thank you, Booth."

"You're welcome, Angela."


	5. Chapter 5 Admitting I can't handle it

A/N: This goes along with Hodgins and Angela's fight in 11X14 because to me it needs more…

A few minutes after Angela left to go home Hodgins slowly wheeled back to his office. He knew he wasn't being fair and Angela was right, but it wasn't right for her to have to deal with him the way he was. It would be better for everyone if they got a divorce and everyone moved on with their lives, or at least tried to. Two hours later with nothing to do and nowhere to go Hodgins packed up his stuff and called one of the accessible cab companies in the city for a ride home. An hour later Hodgins breathed a sigh of relief when the cab pulled up to the house and the porch light was on, like it always was when he came home after Angela. The house was deathly quiet, but the small lamp in the living room was on, another sign that Angela wasn't totally mad at him. Hodgins put his stuff on the chair by the door and got on the lift to go upstairs. As soon as Hodgins got off of the lift he heard Angela Softy crying in their bedroom. Swallowing the anger that the last three hours gave him, Hodgins wheeled into the room and over to Angela's side of the bed. He picked up her hand, smiling slightly when Angela didn't pull away. They stayed like that for a while, not talking because right at that moment they didn't need to use words.

After a while Hodgins tried to pull away "stay here with me…"

"I need to get out of the chair…" Angela nodded and watched as Hodgins went around the bed and got himself situated in bed. Once Hodgins was lying next to her, Angela turned to face him and picked up his hand. "I'm sorry, Angela… I thought I could handle this…"

"I know, Jack I'm not mad at you, I'm worried and upset for you."

"Angie…"

"I know you don't want to and I wish there was another way… maybe it's time you see the therapist your doctor gave us the name of to help you deal with all of this…You need one-on-one sessions, but we all need to go to family therapy for a while…"

"Ange…"

"Michael Vincent is scared of you dying even though Brennan and I have told him numerous times that you're not going to die for a long time. Have you noticed that I get up a lot at night and don't come back to bed for a long time?"

"Yeah…"

"I have to get up with Michael Vincent, he has nightmares and can't fall back asleep unless I'm there… I thought that once you were home they would go away or at least things would improve, but I think they've gotten worse. His grades are slipping. His teacher says he's acting out in class… I'm worried about him… I'm worried about us. I know this is a lot for you to deal with and I can't imagine what it's like to know that you'll probably never walk again and having to deal with all the other changes the accident has brought to your life. I'm not mad at you for being mad at the world and at me-"

"Angela, I'm not mad at you…"

Angela smiled a little and kissed Hodgins' cheek. "I don't know how much more of your anger I can take though. I'm barely holding it together for myself, then I have to hold Michael Vincent and you together I can't do it much longer."

"Ange…"

"Michael Vincent and I aren't the only ones effected, Cam told me the other day if your attitude didn't start improving she'd be forced to fire you. You're bringing the whole team down… you yelled at Brennan the other day, in the fourteen years I've known you you've never done anything like that…"

"Angela, I'm sorry. I guess I do need help to deal with all this. Do you still have the number?"

"Yes."

"I'll call first thing in the morning, then I'll apologize to everyone at the lab."

"Thank you. I'll always be here for you, Jack, but you need to let me in…"

"I know, I'm trying, but it's not as easy as I thought it'd be…"

"It's not easy for me either…"

"I know and I'm sorry that I made it harder on you."

"Apology accepted, Jack. Are you hungry? I didn't cook, Michael Vincent wanted Spaghetti O's. I can make us something though."

"Do we have frozen pizza?"

"I think I saw one in the freezer. I'll go look and heat it up if we have it, if not I'll order one."

"Okay. I'm going to check on Michael Vincent…"

"Don't wake him up. It took me forever to get him settled."

Hodgins nodded and started getting out of bed. "I am sorry, Angela."

"I know, just get better, okay?"

"I will."

Twenty five minutes later Hodgins wheeled into the kitchen as Angela was taking the pizza from the oven. "He's sleeping hard…"

"That's good, hopefully he'll sleep all night." Angela looked over at Hodgins, "Hodgins, everything will get better, it's going to take time and it's going to take all of us to get through it."

"I know. I know it really isn't my fault, but I still feel bad because of what I've put you and Michael Vincent through."

"Jack stop, I don't blame you for any of it. I'm not going to pack my and Michael Vincent's stuff and leave you. Maybe if you weren't trying to get better or started treating everyone worse I would, but as long as you're committed to getting better I'll be here."

"Thanks Angie."

Angela nodded and picked up the pizza, "grab plates and napkins, we're going to watch a movie and eat on the couch like we used to before we had a kid…"

"Okay." Hodgins grabbed the plates off the counter and the roll of paper towels from beside the sink and followed Angela into the living room.

Hodgins and Angela hadn't been in bed that long when Michael Vincent came into their room and began to wake up Angela. "Mom…"

"Mom…" Angela stirred and turned her head, "Michael, did you have another dream?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, let's get you back to bed…"

"Angie, stay, I'll go…"

"Okay."

"Michael, go back to your room I'll be there in a minute." Angela reached up and kissed Michael Vincent's cheek. "Go on, dad will be there in a minute." Michael Vincent nodded and started to leave the room. A few hours later Angela woke up to find Hodgins wasn't next to her and the sheets were cold. Angela looked toward the bathroom, it was empty. She quickly got out of bed and grabbed her phone off the nightstand before leaving the bedroom to look for Hodgins. Angela didn't have to go far in her search, she could make out Hodgins' shadow across the hall in Michael Vincent's room. Angela went inside and placed her hand on Hodgins' shoulder, he reached up and covered her hand with his. After a few minutes Angela nodded toward the door and started wheeling Hodgins toward it. Once they were in their room Angela turned to him. "Hodgins, why have you been sitting in Michael Vincent's room for almost three hours? He hasn't been awake the whole time has he?"

"No, he fell back asleep in a half hour. We talked about his nightmares until he fell asleep. Then I just sat there and watched him sleep and I started thinking about what a mess everything is because of the stupid accident… Michael Vincent is seven years old, he shouldn't be thinking about me dying let alone having nightmares about it…"

"I know. Things are a little messed up right now, but you'll call the therapist in the morning and we'll get an appointment and thing will start getting better. Come back to bed we have to be up in four hours…"

"I love you, Angela."

"I love you too, Hodgins. Angela kissed Hodgins and wheeled him over to the bed, after he was laying down she covered him up. "Thanks Ange."

"You're welcome. Go to sleep."

The next morning while Angela and Michael Vincent were eating breakfast Hodgins called the therapist's office and got an appointment for the next afternoon. Once that was done he sent a text to Booth, Brennan, Cam, Wendell, Clark, Arastoo, Jessica, and Aubrey asking them to meet him in Angela's office because he had something to tell them. An hour and a half later everyone was waiting in Angela's office for her and Hodgins. Angela took Hodgins' hand as he faced everyone.

"Thanks for meeting me here. I know I've been an ass to everyone in this room a lot since the accident. I thought I could deal with everything on my own and in my own way, but I can't. After a long discussion with Angela last night I was able to admit to myself that I need professional help to deal with the accident. I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon with a therapist… I want to say that I'm sorry for how I've treated everyone the last few months. My apology doesn't seem adequate right now, but it's the best I can do for the moment. Hopefully in a few weeks I'll be more myself…" everyone accepted Hodgins' apology and offered words of encouragement as they left Angela's office.

The next afternoon Angela drove Hodgins to the appointment and waited in the waiting room for him to be finished. An hour later Hodgins wheeled himself to Angela, she looked up from her book. "How'd it go?"

"It went okay. I feel a little better…"

"That's great!"

"Yeah. Can we go home instead of back to work? I feel really drained…"

"Of course. I love you and I'm very proud of you, Hodgins…"

"Thanks Angie. I love you too." Angela stood up and started wheeling Hodgins out the door.

Later when Michael Vincent came home from school Hodgins was waiting for him.

"Hey, buddy. How was school?"

"Hi dad, school was good. All I have for homework is write my spelling words five times each."

"That's good. I need to talk to you about something before you start your homework. You're not in trouble. Go sit next to mom on the couch."

"Okay." Michael Vincent went into the living room and sat next to Angela, she kissed his forehead. Hodgins wheeled in front of Michael Vincent. "Michael Vincent, I know my accident has been hard for to deal with and you've been scared a lot. It's okay for you to be scared, I'm scared and so is mom. The accident has been a lot for me to deal with and I haven't been doing a very good job of it lately… I know I've been mean and hard to get along with sometimes too. I decided that I need to go talk to someone who can help me deal with the accident so I'm not mean and hard to get along with anymore. This afternoon I went to go see a therapist, Dr. Harris, to talk about the accident and things… it made me feel a little better to talk to her. I am going to see her every week for a while until I start to feel better about the accident. Mom and I think it would be a good idea for the three of us to go see Dr. Harris and talk about the accident and how scared we all are. You can still talk to me and mom about it whenever you want to though, okay?"

"Okay. When do we have to go?"

"Saturday morning at 11."

"Do you think maybe if I talk to her my nightmares will go away?"

"Yeah, buddy. We'll have to see her for a while, but eventually your nightmares will go away."

"Okay." Hodgins took Michael Vincent's hands and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Michael Vincent…"

A/N 2: one more chapter to go…


	6. Chapter 6 The Fight

It had been three months since Hodgins had started seeing Dr. Harris and his old personality had slowly returned. He was still seeing her and would continue to do so as new challenges from the accident arose. Michael Vincent's nightmares were slowly starting to lessen and his grades and overall attitude were improving. Angela walked quickly into Hodgins' work area, he looked up from his computer. "Hey Angie, what's up?"

"The school called, our son got in a fight… we need to go pick him up…"

Hodgins started shutting down his work area, "did they say what it was about?"

"No. He's suspended for at least a week due to the zero tolerance policy."

"I'll stay home with him…" Angela just nodded and waited for Hodgins to finish. Forty minutes later they found Michael Vincent sitting on the bench outside the principal's office. "Mom, Dad I-"Angela shook her head, "no sit here until we're done talking to the principal." Angela knocked on the door then she and Hodgins went inside. "Mr. and Mrs. Hodgins, it's nice to see you again, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Us too, Mrs. Baldwin."

"I know Michael Vincent has been under stress lately and his emotions are running high, although we've seen improvement lately. I cannot excuse him hitting another student. The student wasn't seriously injured, thankfully, but as you know any type of reckless behavior is not tolerated."

"What was the fight about, Mrs. Baldwin?"

"I don't know, Mr. Hodgins. Michael Vincent wouldn't tell me nor would the other student. I was hoping that once you got here we'd be able to determine that." Mrs. Baldwin went to the door and brought Michael Vincent inside. "Michael Vincent, why were you fighting with Stephen?" Michael Vincent looked at the floor and mumbled, "Because he was saying stuff…"

"What kind of stuff was he saying?"

"Nothing bad, just stuff he shouldn't be saying…"

"We can't help you if you don't tell us what Stephen said to you."

"I told Mrs. Baker yesterday when he started and he stopped until this morning and then I handled it."

"Michael Vincent, you can't do that. You should have told Mrs. Baker again or came to see me about it."

"I know…"

"I really wish you'd tell us what Stephen said to you. I can't make sure it won't happen again if I don't know what it was in the first place…"

"Michael Vincent, whatever it was dad and I won't be upset-"

"Yes you will!" Michael Vincent started clenching his fist.

"Well, I think this is something that needs to be discussed at home. I'll see you next week Michael Vincent when you come back from suspension."

"Yes ma'am." Angela stood up and put her arm around Michael Vincent and started walking out of the office. She had a feeling that whatever was said had something to do with Hodgins' accident. The ride home was silent. As soon as everyone got inside, Hodgins tried again. "Michael Vincent, what did Stephen say to you?"

"I'm not going to tell you…"

"Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins, you need to tell your mother and I what made you get in a fight with Stephen right now… I'm not mad at you, but you need to tell us. Whatever he said I promise we won't get mad…"

"Yes you will!" Angela put her hand on Hodgins' shoulder and shook her head. "Honey, let's go upstairs and put some Band-Aids on your hand , then after we've all cooled off we'll all sit and talk about the fight, ok?"

"Okay." Angela led Michael Vincent upstairs to hers and Hodgins' bedroom. "Go sit on the bed." Michael Vincent nodded and climbed on the bed. Angela came back in a minute with a box of Band-Aids and antiseptic cream.

"Did Stephen say something about your dad?" Angela sat next to Michael Vincent and picked up his hand.

"Yeah…"

"What?"

Michael Vincent started picking at a thread on the bedspread. "He started making fun of him because he can't walk anymore. Then he said I don't have a dad anymore! Because he can't do stuff like he used to! We still do stuff!" Angela put the tube of cream down and pulled Michael Vincent to her. "He shouldn't have said any of that, but people are going to say things, it's just how some people are. You need to ignore it and walk away or tell someone. You can't go around hitting people because they say things about your dad."

"I know. I told Mrs. Baker and she told Stephen to stop and he did yesterday. But this morning he started in again, but this time he also made fun of me because I told Mrs. Baker on him yesterday. I just hit him and he stopped…"

Angela bit her lip to keep from laughing and kissed the top of Michael Vincent's head. "You can't hit people no matter what they say. Next time someone says something about your dad being in the wheelchair, and their will more than likely be a next time. Tell them to stop and if they don't tell your teacher. If that doesn't put a stop to it tell me or your dad when you get home. If you don't want to tell us you can tell Brennan or Booth, okay?"

"Okay."

"Why didn't you want to say anything in front of your dad?"

"Because I didn't want to make him mad again…"

"Honey, your dad won't be mad."

"But he got mad before and he got mean…."

"I know, but he's seeing Dr. Harris now, and she's helping him deal with everything so he won't get mad and be mean." Michael Vincent looked at his shoes, Angela kissed the top of his head and started bandaging his hand. "This is gonna sting a little…"

"Okay."

Ten minutes later Michael Vincent came downstairs and went over to Hodgins and started softly kicking the hand rims on his tires. "Hey buddy, feeling better?"

"Yeah… dad, Stephen started making fun of you because you can't walk anymore. Then he said I don't have a dad anymore! Because you can't do stuff like you used to! We still do stuff!"

"Aw buddy, I'm sorry that Stephen said those things to you and I know it upset you, but you can't hit people because of it."

"I know…"

"People are going to say things about me and to me and most of it isn't going to be nice. You just have to ignore it."

"I know. I told Mrs. Baker and she told Stephen to stop and he did yesterday. But this morning he started in again, but this time he also made fun of me because I told Mrs. Baker on him yesterday. I just hit him and he stopped…"

"You can't do that anymore."

"I know, mom said to tell them to stop and if they don't tell my teacher. If that doesn't put a stop to it to tell her or you when I get home. If i don't want to tell you or mom I can tell Brennan or Booth."

"That sounds like a good plan, buddy. I'm not mad at you for getting in a fight and getting suspended, but you're still going to be punished. Mom and I need to talk about it first. Go to your room okay?" Hodgins reached over and hugged Michael Vincent. "I love you, Michael Vincent."

"I love you too, dad." Michael Vincent headed for the stairs. Angela came over to Hodgins. "I don't want to punish him…"

"Me either, but we need to."

"Stephen is a brat!"

"Angie!"

Angela shrugged, "let's take all his electronics away, TV movies video games and computer time and leave it at that. He can stay here and help you out. If he's good the rest of the week maybe he can go somewhere Tuesday."

"Sounds good to me."

It was Friday and Angela was just coming back from lunch when her phone rang. "Hey Hodgie-"

"Michael calm down I can't understand you. Whatever's wrong with dad will be okay, just take a breath and tell me again…"

"We were eating lunch and dad's legs started moving and they won't stop. Dad isn't saying anything, he's just sitting there he's starting to turn read and sweat!"

"I'll be home soon. Is dad still sitting in his wheelchair?" Angela stated heading for the door

"Yeah…"

"That's good. Is the chair under the table?"

"Yeah…"

"Pull the chair back so it's not under the table anymore, then undo the strap so dads legs aren't strapped down anymore. Don't be scared if his legs start moving more, its okay."

"Okay." Angela heard Michael Vincent undo the Velcro strap and pick up the phone again.

"Okay."

"Go get a bottle of water out of the fridge incase dad wants it. He's fine, he's just having really bad muscle spasms. You did a good job calling me and helping dad until I get there. Hang on a second I need to tell Brennan I'm leaving."

"Okay…"

"Bren, I gotta go home, Hodgins is having really bad muscle spasms and Michael Vincent is freaking out."

"Okay, I'll tell Cam."

"Ange, I'll drive you, it'll be faster."

"Thanks, Booth." Twenty minutes later Angela unlocked the front door and headed for the kitchen. Booth followed and picked up Michael Vincent. Angela knelt down next to Hodgins and put her hand on his arm, "Jack?"

Hodgins turned his head and opened his eyes, "Angie?"

"Yeah you're freaking Michael Vincent out with your muscle spasms. He called me. Did you take your meds?"

"No, couldn't get to them…"

"I'll grab them and you can go upstairs and lay down for a while."

Angela grabbed the pills from his pouch and picked up the water bottle and handed a dose of pain killers and muscle relaxers to Hodgins. Ten minutes later Hodgins was in bed and Angela looked up to see Michael Vincent standing in their bedroom doorway. "Dad's fine now, you can come in and climb up and talk to him." Michael  
Vincent came into the room and climbed up on the bed, Hodgins opened his eyes and smiled at Michael Vincent "Sorry I scared you buddy. Thanks for calling mom for me."

Michael Vincent nodded, "Why'd your legs start moving like that?"

"Because since I got hurt my spinal cord can't send signals to my legs the right way anymore so they get confused and move like that. They're usually not as bad as they were today though. They do hurt sometimes and I can take medicine to make them not hurt so much…"

"Oh." Angela smiled. "Since you did a good job helping dad today and since he still needs to lay down for a while, I think we can bend the no movies rule for a little while this afternoon. Go pick out a movie."

"Okay mom." Michael Vincent hurried from the room. Ten minutes later Angela Hodgins and Michael Vincent watching the original Star Wars.

A/N: This is the last chapter, I hope everyone liked it….


	7. Chapter 7 One Year Later

A/N: Laura asked for another chapter and I decided to do it…

Hodgins carefully got himself out of bed and looked over at Angela, thankfully she was still asleep. He'd had taken a shower the night before so not to wake her up. Hodgins got dressed and wheeled to Michael Vincent's room. He wheeled to the side of the bed and shook the sleeping boy's shoulder, "Michael Vincent it's time to get up."

"No." Michael Vincent pulled the covers up and moved away from Hodgins.

"Yes. Come on, you don't have time to mess around. Brennan and Booth are taking you to school this morning. You're going to Booth and Brennan's after school too. Michelle is going to babysit you and Christine tonight at their house."

"Why?"

"Because mom and I have stuff to do today and then tonight Booth and Brennan are going to have dinner with me and mom. Be quiet when you get up, mom is still sleeping." Michael Vincent started to get up. Twenty minutes later he was eating a bowl of cereal. "Do you want turkey, ham or PBJ for lunch?"

"Turkey and ham…"

"Okay, cheese?"

"Yeah. Hodgins went to the refrigerator and got everything he needed to make Michael Vincent's lunch. Fifteen minutes later with Michael Vincent headed to school with Christine, Hodgins filled two travel mugs with coffee and headed upstairs. Hodgins wheeled up to Angela's side of the bed and leaned over and kissed her cheek. Angela stirred and opened her eyes, she smiled at Hodgins, "hi."

"Good morning, Angie." Angela pushed herself up, Hodgins handed her a mug of coffee.

Angela smiled at the travel mug, "thanks."

"You're welcome. The travel mugs were the only way I could get coffee upstairs without spilling it."

Angela nodded and glanced at the clock, "Hodgins! Michael Vincent needs to be at school in twenty minutes!" Angela started to get up, Hodgins put his hand on her arm. "Relax, Booth and Dr. B picked him up already."

"Why?"

"Angie, what is today?"

"February 21st … a year since the accident…"

"…yeah and I don't know about you, but I don't feel like being at work today… besides I have that doctor's appointment at noon…" Angela grabbed Hodgins' hand. "I'm fine Angie. I don't know why I have to go to the doctor, nothing has changed since my appointment six months ago…"

"…Maybe something has…."

"…Maybe… I still have the tingling in my feet, but nothing else…"

"…Hodgins…"

"I'm making French toast… you want yours stuffed with strawberries and cream cheese?"

"Sure…" Angela drank a little more coffee before getting up and heading for the shower. Thirty minutes later she and Hodgins were eating, "do you want to do anything before your appointment?"

"No. Tonight Brennan, Booth, Aubrey, Jessica, Cam, and Arastoo are coming over for dinner. Brennan's is cooking. We're off duty until tomorrow. Michelle is home on break and is babysitting Christine and Michael Vincent at Booth and Brennan's."

"I see you've been planning this…"

"Yeah, taking today off and having Booth and Dr. B take Michael Vincent to school was my idea. Dinner with everyone was Booth's. Brennan insisted on cooking and bringing it here, and you know it's best to let Dr. B. do as she pleases…"

"Yeah, but it does sound nice though."

"It does… Cam volunteered Michelle for babysitting duty, she needs extra cash." Angela laughed and started clearing the table.

At noon Hodgins and Angela were sitting in the cramped exam room waiting on the doctor to come back with Hodgins' new x-rays.

"Jack, everything looks great. You've healed really well, the swelling has gone down substantially from your last visit. Any new sensation anywhere?"

"No, just the tingling that I've had for the last 10 months…"

The doctor nodded, "I don't mean to give up hope, but the farther out you get from the injury the less likely that you'll be able to regain full function… that's not to say that a year or two from now it could happen…"

"I know…"

"Have you been keeping up with your physical therapy?"

"Yes and working out like I did before the accident."

"Good. How are your muscle spasms?"

"I still have them, but they're not as frequent or intense as they were. I get an occasional intense one, but I can control it with the medication. "

"That's great, I'll get you a new script for it before you leave. Are you still seeing Dr. Harris?"

"Yes, but only monthly, in less I need to see her for something."

"Excellent. I'm very pleased with your progress. Continue with your therapy. I don't need to see you for another year in less something changes before then." The doctor scribbled a few things on Hodgins' chart and wrote out a new prescription and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Doctor."

"You're welcome." Ten minutes later Hodgins and Angela were leaving the parking lot. "Angie, take a left instead of going home." Angela nodded and wordlessly drove thirty minutes later she pulled into a parking lot. Hodgins looked over at her, "How'd you know?"

"Just a guess… Do you want to get out?"

"Yeah…" once he was out of the van Hodgins wheeled to a spot. "This is where Aubrey and I ended up. When it was over I moved a little to get him off of me, I knew he was hurt, bad you could smell it… I was sore, but I didn't think it was bad. Aubrey is a big guy…" Hodgins laughed "…Cam made me go to the ER to be safe…" Hodgins stared at the blacktop."…Maybe if stayed home and rested or went to back to the ER when I had more pain… they said I'd be sore for a while from the impact... I wouldn't be here like this… "

"No Hodgins don't do this to yourself. The only thing I remember after you fell was the Doctor coming into the waiting room and saying something that I didn't understand. Then Brennan took your MRI results from the doctor and looked at them while the doctor was saying something about you taking aspirin caused your blood to thin and cause a hematoma and it was pressing on your spinal cord…. Or something like that…. I knew what it probably all meant, but I didn't want to believe it. Two days before the same doctor said you were fine, just very sore. Then Brennan turned to me with this scared, worried look in her eyes that she gets when Booth gets hurt, only a thousand times worse, and told me you were paralyzed. For once in her life she didn't get squinty, she just said,' Hodgins is paralyzed, Ange.' I remember grabbing on to her because I felt like I was going to pass out…. Then after a few minutes I remember her and Booth walking me to your room and sitting me in a chair in case I did pass out-"

"I don't remember you coming in…"

"You were heavily sedated for the first twenty four hours, they didn't want to risk you moving and making it worse. After a while Booth came back to get me, Brennan was at our house with Michael Vincent, he was upset neither one of us was there. I tried to tell him, but I couldn't say the words. Brennan picked him up and sat on the couch with him. Once he was comfortable she asked him if he remembered the night before when we came home from the ER and told him you were hurt, he did. Brennan told him that you were hurt worse than the doctors thought at first. Then she said that when you got hit in the explosion and Aubrey was over you your back got hurt, you sort of got a bruise on the inside of your back and all the blood that made the bruise made a clot and it was pressing on your spine, making it so you couldn't walk anymore… Michael Vincent asked Brennan if you'd be able to walk after the bruise went away…. She looked him straight in the eye and said she didn't know yet, that nobody did, but she hoped you would be able to in time. If you were never able to walk again, it'd be okay because you were still you and you could still do things with him once you came home from the hospital. Then Michael Vincent started crying and Brennan just held him until he cried himself to sleep. I was glad Brennan was there because I wasn't able to comfort him, I was on auto pilot. I don't remember going home to be honest… I had Brennan put him in our bed and I laid down with him. I didn't really sleep, Michael Vincent woke me up at 6 in the morning crying. Once I got him settled down again I wondered into the kitchen to find Brennan making coffee, she didn't say anything."

"Angie…" Hodgins took Angela's hands and pulled her to him. Angela smiled, "I'm fine, Hodgins. I don't know why I told you all of that standing in a parking lot. "

Hodgins laughed a little, "I'm glad you did. Let's go home and relax…"

"Okay, but we're stopping at the bakery on the way home, I need cake…"

Hodgins laughed and kissed Angela, "whatever you want, Angie."

Later that night everyone was gathered in Angela and Hodgins' dining room. Everyone was somber remembering that night that changed all of their lives forever. Hodgins cleared his throat, everyone looked up at him. "I know this has been a hard year for everyone to get through and today was a hard day, but the important thing is we all made it through and we're all together. I had a checkup with my doctor today, she's pleased with my progress. Nothing has changed much, the swelling has gone down some, but I don't have any more sensation than I had six months ago. The farther I get from the injury, the less likely I am to recover function, but there is a slim chance it will return someday…" everyone looked at their plates.

"Guy's, don't be sad or upset for me, I'm not. I've gotten used to the chair, I'm still here and thankful every day that this isn't worse. I'm in better shape than I was before the accident… And for some reason I don't quite understand Angela is still with me after all the crap I put her though in the beginning…. Let's just enjoy the dinner that Brennan made for us and talk and laugh like old times…" everyone nodded and Angela kissed Hodgins.

A/N2: This really is the end I hope everyone enjoyed it…


End file.
